Hollow Soul I: Bound To Suffering
by LatimerBaka
Summary: He is a gentle dancer and she is his dearest friend. When he goes missing, she sets out to find him with determination in her heart, to find her journey crossed with a strange group led by a hanyou... InuKag KikOC OCOC MirSan.


_**Inuyasha**_

_**Hollow Soul I: Bound To Suffering**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Fantasy/ Action Adventure**_

_**Side Genre: Angst/ Supernatural/Drama**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Pairings: InuyashaKagome KikyouOC MirokuSango OCOC **_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

: _Flashback: _

_Memory _

**Emphasis **

**The prologue is intentionally set out in italics and only around 1000 thousand words or so. The actual chapters will be longer. You may like to note the prologue is introducing the main OCS **

_**Part One-Itsu **_

**_Prologue: A Dancer And His Friend_**

_He was warned of the impending danger he was to face if he left his home; the sanctuary. His fellow pupils tried their very best to persuade him and deter him from his so called fate, but being the type of man he was, he chose not to acknowledge the words of warning and opted to follow his path. His family forbid it, frightened of what would befall him, but he slipped away in the night, the inky blackness shadowing his figure. _

_They searched frantically for him, day and night; the wasted hours ticking by constantly. After many a day of seeking, they came home; weary and battered by the harsh suns rays, but they did not return with the treasure they sought. He was gone; like a faded memory, as the years flew by, they eventually forgot, labelling him foolish and **dead.**_

_There was one, however, that predominately refused to believe their words. Though years were easier for others, each second to her was agonising as she felt her soul deplete along with the times the sun chose to rose and set. She made an oath to find him, but security had tightened and no matter how many times she attempted to repeat his feat, she was blocked and trapped inside the quaint village she had spent her years with **him** in. Being the stubborn female she was though, there was not a chance of her giving in. She would get out and find him in whatever sense she could; that was a promise. _

_And she made a habit of keeping to her promises. _

_**: &: **_

_They played a lot together when they were young. Despite her age and the correct fact her mind was also youthful; she could read people's eyes. While she represented everything in a normal child's personality, **he **was different. He would always sit by the gushing river, upon that tree stump in his free time, hands clasped, brooding thoughtfully while the blue sky was replaced by a fiery red glow, signifying evening. _

_She always worried about him-_

_He always reassured her. _

_Though she tried to convince herself, she never really was convinced there was not deceit woven in his tone. _

_She would feel tears prick at her eyes, but she never allowed them to fall in his presence, otherwise his perplexingly burdened heart would amount to even more pain. _

_They were only deliquesced when shadows enveloped her, or she was alone. At such a tender age, she was not aware of why his emotions affected her so much, but was in fear of finding out why at the same time. She had always been a very intrigued little child, always scampering around to find questions to answer, but she didn't want to ask him any questions-_

_Nor receive any answers._

_She couldn't bare the thought of dealing what he was going through mentally. It was all too much for her and she could predict such a thing by glancing into his tired chestnut eyes. Her gaze couldn't linger there for a long period however, as such was the intensity in those deep orbs which caused her to wrench her eyes away, suppressing a shudder. _

_Why were his eyes so clouded and agonised? Why did his bright silver locks seem to lose their shimmer and fall over his face, obscuring his vision? Why was he like the way he was? _

_She couldn't complain though as she observed him silently. When she had first sighted him, surrounded by cheery banter and happily chattering children, she could feel he was not like them-like her. He spent his time isolated, but was more than content to do so. He would depart early, no one by his side and come to the place by the river. She would hide herself in the fanned out leaves of the towering oak, peering down with interest. She learnt many things about him. One significant fact was his infatuation with nature, which in these times; unhampered by technology she could fully agree with. _

_One day, after a month of following him, he had set down the squirrel in his hands and it had scampered off. He had stayed hunched, playing with his fingers, before he had glanced up at the tree, his thin lips curving upwards in a fragile smile. Her eyes had widened, but his smile had dwelled on being gentle, which lessened the anxiousness welling up inside of her. He requested she come down and talked to him. Wordlessly, disoriented in that charming, kind smile of his, she had obliged that instant, her body pulling her down the tree, her feet beckoned towards him of their own accord. They were like magnets, perfectly attracted to one another._

_He had mentioned he had known of her watching him since she first laid eyes upon him, which startled her. He had then gone to brush her stray locks of honey brown behind her hair, causing a fine shade of red to adorn her features. She had berated him after that, which had caused him to blink, but his smile remained there, ever present. _

_She was only ten then and her thoughts were usually simple, not requiring any extra thought. He had always been one to consider things; it was part of his life. A day where he did not stop to think was surely the sign of the apocalypse. He was a calm and gentle soul and she had consistently loved that about him. Her evoked childish infatuation had developed however, against her will. Eventually, when she had been embraced by the season of autumn in her early teens, she had accepted her feelings, to be enveloped by a warm feeling from within. She would never have let herself fall for the complex boy if she had been aware of how much his departure would hurt. _

_**: &:**_

_She was fifteen now. Her birthday was quite well placed, three months before Christmas. But there were inconveniences to having her birthday in late September around her village. One was that she would be crowded by all her peers and her best friend would cast her a solemn glance, before vanishing out of sight for the whole day. Her heart protested against his acts, which delivered her grief. She always found him though. He would be sitting on the tree stump, solace tinting his features. However, when he found her gazing at him softly, he would smile a vibrant smile that calmed the inner fires of her soul. _

_He was not one to fight, yet was incredibly skilled with the bow. He had a profession that also occupied his time. This small hobby of his that had transformed into a love was dancing. He loved to dance, simply enough. He had confided in her that he marvelled when expert dancers did what they knew, rambling on happily about the rhythm and passion intertwined within the body movements. She did not share the same sentiment however and as she sat opposite him with her ears open, her mind drifted to what she liked to do. She found there was nothing much. She was as plain as a plank of wood. Nothing, with the exception of the boy conversing with her, held her interest for longer than a few mere moments. _

_She suddenly felt extremely embarrassed with herself. He had caught wind of this and had frowned thoughtfully in her direction. She had immediately dismissed anything related to it and had urged him to continue with his words. He had offered to dance to her and eager to see, she had accepted. He was truly a magnificent dancer, even so that some animals gathered around to watch with intent. Eventually, he had dragged her into a teasingly slow dance, which she had fumbled and flushed through. _

_He had laughed contentedly, his smile making her heart hammer. Oddly enough, that dance was the last interaction they had shared together, as that very night he had left, leaving her empty._

_**: &:**_

His name was Hasanaga Riguu, the tranquil dancer.

Her name was Sanako Manami, the thoughtful simpleton.

And she was going to find him.

**Tsuzuku**


End file.
